


Of Bentos and Lovesick Boys

by sopenation



Series: All's fair in Love and Bentos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bentos, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, SemiShira - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Swearing, semi is a mom, shirabu is a little shit, shirabu sucks at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Semi is just concerned about his kouhai, that’s all.Or, Semi makes bento for Shirabu everyday once he learns about his terrible eating habits.(Feat. Shirabu gay panicking because of it)—When Shirabu thinks of love, he imagines ash blonde hair and bentos.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: All's fair in Love and Bentos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751662
Comments: 36
Kudos: 637





	Of Bentos and Lovesick Boys

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever haikyuu and semishira fic!!  
> Semishira is such an underrated ship and needs more love UwU

“Semi-san.”

“Shirabu.”

Shirabu sighed, not bothering to hide the glare aimed at his senpai standing in front of him, in the doorway of _his_ classroom. 

“What do you want?” He muttered, annoyance seeping into his voice. He brushed his bangs away slightly to rub his temple. Of all things, having Semi Eita barge into his class out of nowhere when he was _trying_ to study didn't do much to improve his mood.

“You should really do something about your terrible haircut.”

“ _Semi-san_.” Shirabu continued through gritted teeth. “What. Are. _You._ Doing. Here?”

Semi scowls. “Rude.” He looks away for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. Shirabu would have snapped at him to hurry up, but frankly Semi had a really nice side profile.

 _Yes, he was well aware that Semi Eita was attractive. So sue him_.

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow.

In reply, Semi huffed and shoved something into Shirabu's hands, still not looking at him.

Shirabu blinked. Staring at the object in his hands, he felt his brain short circuiting as he processed what it was.

A bento box.

Semi cleared his throat awkwardly.

 _Thank God for his poker face._ Shirabu swallowed, willing his voice to stay steady. “Semi-San, what... is this?

Semi scoffs. “Its a bento, obviously.”

“But _why?_ ” He pressed, too curious to feel annoyed at him. Despite his nonchalant facade, he could tell Semi was nervous.

Semi finally meets his eyes, though his expression is unreadable.

“Have you been skipping lunch?”

Shirabu was taken aback. He didn't answer, just continued staring at him with wide eyes.

“Kawanishi told me.” Semi shrugged, taking his silence as a yes.

“That son of a bitch.” Shirabu cursed under his breath. He had already started plotting ways to dispose of his supposed best friend's body when Semi interrupted him.

Semi sighed. “Why are you skipping lunch, Shirabu? It's unhealthy, and you’re still growing, you know.”

_Because I’m stressed. Because I can't afford to let my grades slip. Because the canteen is too fucking crowded and noisy that I can't even study there._

These were all true. Shirabu had been avoiding going to the canteen, opting to stay in class and focus on his studies for the upcoming exams. He hated having to squeeze through crowds, and hated preparing his own lunches even more so that he chose to ignore eating altogether.

These were all reasons, answers he could give Semi—

“Why do you care?” _Crap_.

In an instant Semi's face fell, hurt flashing across his face for a second before being replaced with anger.

“Am I supposed to _not care?_ ” He growls, taking a step closer to him. Shirabu flinched.

Semi paused, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, his voice now uncharacteristically soft.

“When I heard you’ve been eating less I got worried, okay?” Semi pursed his lips. “I don't want you to go hungry, so I made you lunch.”

Shirabu's eyes widened. “You made this?” _For me?_

A faint red was visible on Semi's cheeks, but Shirabu thought it looked good on him. “Yeah, sorry if it tastes bad. I’m not the best cook.”

“I'm sure I’ll enjoy it.” Shirabu murmured earnestly. “Thank you, Semi-san.”

Noticing the change in his demeanour, Semi smirked. “You can return the bento box to me during practice. I’ll be back tomorrow with more.”

“Wait-what?” Shirabu's head snapped up, but Semi was already walking away.

Once he sat down at his desk, he proceeded to stare at the bento a little longer than necessary as a million thoughts raced through his mind.

Shirabu was ashamed to admit that his fingers trembled as he pried open the lid. He looked inside to see Semi had prepared a heaping portion of rice, tamagoyaki, steamed broccoli and fried whitebait.

His face flushed. Did Semi know whitebait was his favourite?

Tentatively, he scooped some into his mouth. The rice was a bit burnt in some places, and the tamagoyaki wasn’t as fluffy as he preferred, but despite that it was... good.

It was better than good, actually.

Shirabu managed to get through all his classes that day without really learning anything, thoughts too preoccupied with ash blond hair and bento boxes.

(Later at practice, Shirabu made sure they were the only two in the changing room before passing the bento box back to Semi, a whispered “ _thank you_ ” and light blush dusting his cheeks accompanying the exchange.

Semi just smiled in return, and Shirabu ducked out of the room before he could do something stupid like ogle his senpai’s body.)

*

They were facing each other again, except this time Shirabu was a bit more respectful.

“Hello, Semi-san.”

“How was the lunch yesterday?”

“I enjoyed it. A lot.” Shirabu mumbled, looking anywhere but at Semi. “You should give yourself more credit.”

Semi cocked his head, a knowing grin on his face.

“Don't look at me like that.” Semi's grin grew wider. “I take it back, fuck you.”

“Tch, so rude.” Still, he handed over the bento, a teasing smile still on his lips.

Shirabu huffed and started walking away before he felt a hand on his wrist. Looking over his shoulder he found Semi biting his lip.

He might have stared at those lips a bit too long and _for the love of God Shirabu Kenjirou pull yourself together._ ~~~~

“Is there something else, Semi-san?” He gulped, praying his senpai didn’t notice his pulse quickening.

“...Here.” Semi dropped something into Shirabu's arms.

He blinked, inspecting the mysterious object.

Mango pudding _._ Huh _._

“It's your favourite, right?”

“I-yeah. Yeah, it is.” Shirabu gaze drifted towards the senior setter. “How did you know?”

“Remember when coach had a heart that one time and bought us all dessert?” Shirabu nodded.

“Well, you went straight to the mango pudding and you had this look of pure, unfiltered _joy_ when you tasted it. Up until that point you only ever had a resting bitch face so that was a surprising revelation.” Semi laughed.

“...What? That I’m a human being with emotions?” Shirabu rolled his eyes, but he was secretly embarrassed that Semi had been watching him.

Semi opened his mouth to retort —

“Ohoho, what’s this?”

Shirabu groaned. Of course Tendou had to waltz in.

Tendou slapped Semi on his back, eliciting a curse from the latter which he promptly ignored when his eyes landed on the bento and pudding.

“SemiSemi! Did you finally confess to our dear Shirabu?” He gasped dramatically.

Shirabu blushed furiously, sputtering out a “ _What?”_ at the same time Semi swung out an arm to smack Tendou, which the redhead gleefully dodged.

Tendou smirked at the fuming setter. “Now SemiSemi, I hope you’re not too distracted by our junior here to remember we third years have a seminar to attend~”

“Crap, I forgot!” Semi cursed, smacking his forehead.

“Um, you should probably go then.” Shirabu's voice was small. “Thanks again, Semi-san.”

“You're welcome.” Semi chanced a glance at Tendou, who was trying (and failing) to subtly eavesdrop on them. He gave him the middle finger. Tendou just laughed hysterically before walking away, a skip in his step.

Now that the redhead was gone, Semi leaned in until their faces were mere inches from each other. Shirabu's breath hitched.

He then had to stifle a shout when _that bastard_ flicked his forehead.

“Eat well, Shirabu.” _flick_. “Don't overwork yourself.” _flick._ “Also —”

“Okay, I get it!” Shirabu pushed the other man away (which was considerably harder than it looks when you were carrying a bento in one hand), his eye twitching. “Can you fuck off now?”

Semi pouted childishly. “Do you want me to leave so badly, Shirabu?”

“ _You're_ a third year. _You_ have a seminar to attend.” Shirabu crossed his arms, emphasizing each word. “The only issue here is _why_ haven't you already left _?”_

“...because I like talking to you.”

“What?”

“What?”

Shirabu just stared at him incredulously, he could’ve sworn he heard Semi say something about liking talking with him, but he dismisses it. After all, he was just a sarcastic and disrespectful kouhai in Semi's eyes.

“I’ll leave you alone now.” Semi smiled sheepishly, giving him a small wave before catching up to Tendou.

Shirabu stood there watching their retreating backs a moment longer before returning to his desk.

He hummed to himself, scooping a big helping of the meal into his mouth as he recalled their conversation.

_“It's your favourite, right?”_

_“Do you want me to leave so badly, Shirabu?”_

_“SemiSemi! Did you finally confess to our dear Shirabu?”_

Shirabu choked.

After a coughing fit and several large gulps of water, he was back to normal, save for his burning cheeks.

_What did Tendou-san mean by “finally"?_

He glared at the mango pudding, as if willing it to answer his question.

With a groan, he dropped his head onto his desk. He would have remained like that the entirety of his lunch break if his traitorous brain didn't supply him with an image of Semi pouting at seeing the uneaten bento.

He sat up straight immediately, and resigned to just ask him at practice as he picked up an octopus sausage.

*

Turns out practice wasn't going to be as smooth as he planned.

If anything, Tendou's words from before made Shirabu hyperaware of every little thing Semi did.

His tongue peeking out to wet his lips; the razor sharp focus in Semi's eyes whenever he served and infuriatingly enough, the way no matter how he messed with his hair, those ash blonde locks always fell into place, framing his face perfectly.

Shirabu wanted to be the one running fingers through his hair.

He had to (reluctantly) tear his eyes away from the pinch server when their coach called for a meeting.

Inadvertently, Shirabu ended up standing next to Semi. He caught Tendou's eye and that asshole had the audacity to _wink_ —

Shirabu ended up glaring at the floor the whole meeting, never looking Semi's way.

But by far the worse thing that happened that day was when Shirabu was in the middle of setting to Goshiki.

The self proclaimed future ace was (unsurprisingly) getting on his nerves, and his last few tosses had been sloppy, much to his frustration.

Shirabu bit back an insult when he heard Goshiki’s “one more, Shirabu-San!” ringing through the gym. He clenched his jaw, willing his anger and frustration to translate into his toss.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Shirabu saw _him_.

Sweaty and out of breath, Semi somehow decided it was a good idea to lift his shirt up to wipe his face, giving Shirabu a full glimpse of his torso and _holy shit since when did he have such nice abs._

In a daze, Shirabu hadn’t realized he had made the toss, nor did he notice Goshiki's shocked expression when his hand came in contact with thin air.

And he definitely _did not_ notice the direction the ball was heading until it landed.

On his face.

_Smack!_

It was almost as if the gods above were sending him a sign. _Like hey, stop staring at his body you disgusting pervert._

Shirabu would have laughed at himself if he wasn't in so much pain. Clutching his nose, he stumbled backwards before falling flat on his ass.

He could vaguely make out his teammates’ panicked shouts and footsteps drawing closer. Dizzily, he realized his nose had started to bleed, little drops of red pooling on the gym floor.

“Shirabu-san! Are you okay? That ball hit you in the face pretty har—”

“Goshiki.”

“Yes, senpai?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Shirabu, be nice.” Semi muttered from where he was squatting in front of Shirabu, a towel in one hand. _When did he get here?_

“Here.” Semi said softly, moving to place the damp towel over his nose, another hand firmly planted on Shirabu's back, helping him stay upright. “Lean forward a little —yes like that— and breath through your mouth.”

Shirabu leaned in closer, somehow Semi's hand had moved from his back and was now cradling his neck, but he found that he didn't mind the touch. His eyes stayed closed, sure that if the nosebleed didn't kill him, the embarrassment from knowing his teammates—even worse, his _coach_ — had watched his own ball slam into his face definitely would.

Ushijima was the first to break the silence. “It seems you are not in good condition to practice, Shirabu.”

“That's obvious, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou chimed in. “SemiSemi, you'll take care of Shirabu while he rests, won't you?”

Shirabu's eyes flew open. He glared at Tendou, who was wearing a sly smile, eyes flitting between the two of them, no doubt feeling smug about his little suggestion.

Semi just nodded, moving to stand before reaching out a hand to Shirabu. He allowed Semi to pull him up but let go of his hand immediately afterwards. If Semi noticed, he didn't comment on it.

“Kawanishi, can you go grab an ice pack from the nurse?” Semi ordered as he lead Shirabu to a bench.

With Kawanishi gone and Shirabu stubbornly on the sidelines, the rest of the team resumed their practice.

“I hate _this_.”

Semi turned to look at him. Shirabu was watching the practice with a scowl on his face, but the towel still pressed to his nose greatly diminished it.

“I hate watching them practice when I can’t even do shit.”

Semi shook his head. “Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten hurt, dumbass.” He smirked at seeing Shirabu's scowl deepen.

He scooted closer to him, angling his body so he was facing him and reached out to cup his face. “Look at me.”

“W-what?”

Semi raised at eyebrow, taking in his kouhai's pink cheeks and wide eyes.

“I just want to check on your nose.” Semi explained, a mischievous grin on his face. “What did you think I was going to do?”

“Shut up.” Shirabu mumbled and removed the bloody towel.

Semi leaned in and tilted his chin up.

Shirabu felt self-conscious all of a sudden as Semi stared at him, and adamantly avoided his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while until Semi finally spoke, his voice hoarse. “Your bleeding has stopped.. that’s good.”

Shirabu nodded, opening his mouth to reply before he froze.

Semi was staring at his lips.

Unconsciously, Shirabu licked his lips. Semi's eyes traced the movement as his hand moved to gently caress his cheek, prompting Shirabu to let out a small gasp.

He was suddenly all too aware of how close they were sitting. Semi's breath felt hot against his skin and Shirabu shivered under his gaze.

_All he has to do is lean in—_

“Am I interrupting something?”

Shirabu jumped away from Semi who did the same, whipping his head around to see Kawanishi awkwardly standing with an ice pack. 

He felt his face heat up. Now he wished the nosebleed had killed him, it was better than your teammate catching you in a compromising situation with _your senior_.

Semi smiled weakly. “Kawanishi, thanks for bringing the ice pack. Give it to me, I’ll hel—”

“No.”

Semi's smile faltered. “What?”

“I can take care of myself, Semi-san.” Shirabu replied coldly, reverting back to his shitty attitude when he was nervous.

He regretted it the instance he saw Semi's crestfallen expression.

“And, uh, you should probably get back to practice, I’ve been taking up too much of your time already.”

He felt relieved at seeing some of the tension ease from Semi's body, the former setter merely nodding and standing up, clearly still upset.

Watching Semi walk away, he felt a twinge in his heart.

“Semi-san.”

Footsteps stilled, waiting for him.

“..Thank you. For taking care of me.”

One thing was certain, the smile Semi gave him in return could have rivalled the fucking Sun.

Shirabu continued to sit there, lost in thought until someone cleared their throat from besides him.

He looked up to see Kawanishi still in the exact same spot, except that the ice in his hand had started to melt. He hastily grabbed it from him.

The ice pack provided a welcome relief, the pain slowly subsiding to a dull ache. Shirabu sighs contently.

He glanced at his friend, who still hadn’t left his side after handing over the ice pack.

He tilts his head quizzically, a silent question. _What?_

Kawanishi thought about it for a bit, before turning to Shirabu with a serious expression.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

“... _Taichi I will bury you._ ”

*

Roughly two weeks had passed since the day Semi first appeared in his classroom with a bento, and what Shirabu dubs the “nosebleed incident”.

Semi still shows up to bring him lunch, and Shirabu finds himself enjoying the sweet albeit fleeting moments they share. They banter and trade insults, Shirabu surprising the both of them once when he laughed out loud at one of Semi's awful jokes. It's comfortable, Shirabu realises, being with Semi.

They never bring up what happened that day at practice.

Shirabu's reasoning was simple: he had no idea how to approach his newfound feelings for Semi Eita.

Another reason was he was too prideful for his own good, but that was left unsaid.

He was starting to think that maybe his feelings towards Semi weren't something recent, but an attraction that had been developing since the day they first met, building up each time they butted heads before the incident finally forced Shirabu to come to terms with his crush.

_His crush._

Could it really be called a crush? Somehow, Shirabu didn't think the word described what he felt for Semi accurately. In his first year, he'd viewed Semi as a pain in the ass ( _well, nothing much has changed)_ and would rile him up just because it was too easy. Their dynamic began to take shape, an endless cycle of shouting matches and bitter glares. Why they acted the way they did towards each other was a mystery among their teammates. It's not like Shirabu was disrespectful to the rest of his senpais (Tendou was the exception). Semi himself earned a reputation as the Team Mom by going out of his way to dote on the first years, primarily Goshiki.

Semi was an itch he couldn't get rid of, an annoyance that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he was told to. The worst part was Shirabu didn't want to let him go either.

Somewhere along the way, the urge to strangle the senior setter gave way to wanting to back him up against a wall and kiss him senseless.

Shirabu buried his face in his hands, letting out a muffled scream. He didn't _do_ feelings, he buried them deep inside then enacted walls around himself specifically to push people away. He had kept those walls up almost half his life and was doing just fine before Semi came along with a sledgehammer and sent everything crashing down.

What shocked him was he didn't even put up a fight.

He likes Semi. He really, _really_ likes Semi. Hell, he might even be a little in love with Semi.

The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of his body. He loves Semi, he realises, there was no point denying it now, not when his heart raced just at the thought of him.

Maybe that’s why he always picked fights, Shirabu mused. He'd never hated the blonde, he was just emotionally constipated to the point that he thought insulting him was the only way he could get his attention.

At least he was finally honest with himself.

_Now what?_

An obvious option was he could confess to Semi and risk facing rejection. Or, he could choose the easy way out and just forget about the whole thing.

Though Shirabu might not be the most romantic guy, he _was_ a stubborn piece of shit. When he sets his sights on something, he'll be damned if he lets it get away so easily.

What Shirabu Kenjirou wants, Shirabu Kenjirou gets. It just so happens that what he wants is Semi Eita.

Shirabu was not a romantic person. But he would swallow his pride and bare his heart out for Semi because he'd only just realised _how much_ he means to him. Shirabu had never wanted anything so badly in his life, he was sure of it, even his starting position on the team paled in comparison.

“Fuck this.” Shirabu muttered under his breath, pushing his books and notes out of the way. Studying could wait, he had more important matters to worry about.

*

It was White Day.

Shirabu fidgets in his seat and glances at the clock almost periodically. His hand curls around the flower hidden in his desk, as if it was his sole anchor to reality.

A reality where he was going to confess to Semi Eita.

The bell rings. Shirabu waits.

Like clockwork, Semi appears in the doorway with a smile on his face and bento in hand. Shirabu rushes to meet him, leaving the flower behind. Now was not the right time.

“You look like shit.” Semi declares in lieu of a greeting.

_Why am I in love with this idiot._

“You look like you're asking to be punched in the face.” Shirabu responds dryly, but he smiles nonetheless.

He finds himself doing that often _—_ smile _—_ around Semi. Another sign of how far gone he was.

“Go for it.”

Semi snorts at the light slap he receives on his arm, before his expression morphs into a concerned one.

“Really though, is everything okay?” Semi asks cautiously, testing the waters. He knows better than anyone that Shirabu absolutely hates being babied. “Your eye bags are deeper than usual. Did you stay up late to study again?”

“I didn’t,” Semi narrows his eyes. “I promise. God, you really are a mom.”

Semi makes an offended noise and places his hands on his hips, further proving his statement. “ _You_ can’t be trusted to take care of yourself.”

He makes a point to roll his eyes. “And you are?”

“Idiot.” The fondness in Semi's eyes makes his heart clench. “I’ll always take care of you, even if you push me away.”

“You're such a sap.” Shirabu scrunches his nose, torn between kissing his stupid face or just straight up punching him. He settles for the latter.

“I was being nice _—ow stop hitting me_ ,” Semi hisses, rubbing his arm. “just take your lunch already, you demon kouhai.”

“I learned from the best, _senpai_.

Semi laughs, bright and genuine, and Shirabu thinks that he could listen to it forever.

He clutches the bento tightly to his chest.

“Eita, I—"

Shirabu claps his hand over his mouth immediately just as Semi stops mid-laugh. The latter gapes at him in shock.

“I-Im sorry, it just slipped out!” Shirabu's face heats up, and he prays that some God out there takes pity on him and ends his suffering.

Semi's face is just as red.

“I—You can call me that if you want, I don’t mind... _Kenjirou_.”

Shirabu's wide eyes snap up to meet Semi's soft ones.

“Oh.” He breathes out, feels his heartbeat skyrocketing. “I’d like that.”

Semi beams, blissfully unaware of the effect he has over Shirabu.

They talk a bit more, time passing by in a haze that it's only as he's watching Semi walk away he realises.

He forgot to _ask_.

Shirabu curses, feels his frustration building up but it dissipates just as quickly when he lifts a hand and smacks, _hard,_ on his cheek.

It wasn’t the most conventional anger management solution, but it works best for him.

Having regained his composure, Shirabu takes long strides to catch up to Semi. (He wasn’t even that much taller but he had legs _for days_ , a blessing and a curse in Shirabu's eyes.)

“Sem—Eita,” Shirabu hesitates, reaches over to tug at his sleeve. “I, uh, forgot to ask you something.”

Semi looks over his shoulder, first at the hand on his sleeve, before his eyes flicker upwards to meet Shirabu's.

“Why is your cheek re—”

“—Are you free after practice?”

Semi blinks, and Shirabu can practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to make sense of the situation.

He shouldn't find him endearing, but _he does._

“I have something I really need to talk to you about,” Shirabu bites his lip, unable to meet Semi's eyes. “Will you stay?”

He hears Semi inhale sharply.

The soft “of course" is the only reply Shirabu needs, so he lets go of the other's sleeve, gives a small nod and darts back to his classroom.

When he comes back to his desk, he instinctively reaches for the flower, relieved to find it still tucked away safely.

It's only when he opens Semi's bento that he takes a deep breath, leans back in his chair and buries his face in his hands, cheeks burning.

“...Eita you piece of shit.”

Shirabu peeks out from between his fingers to glare at the offense.

Nestled in his bento, next to the onigiri and Karaage chicken, was a clear little candy bag filled with heart shaped chocolates.

_Heart. Shaped. Chocolates._

It was White day. There were heart shaped chocolates in his bento. Semi Eita deliberately placed heart shaped chocolates in his bento _knowing_ it was White day.

There’s a dainty white ribbon tied around it. Shirabu's hands shake, fumbling as he opens it.

He pops one into his mouth, looking out the window as he chews thoughtfully.

 _It's sweet_ , he thinks to himself, heart warm as he thinks of Semi carefully packing the chocolates with a small smile on his face, he thinks maybe he shouldn't have doubted himself so much.

Not for the first time, Shirabu's thankful for his perfect poker face. He had spent the past week in a constant state of dread, agonising over anything and everything, the fear of rejection biting away in his chest. He might have cracked much earlier if it weren't for the walls he so religiously kept up, shielding himself and his emotions away from prying eyes.

Still, the nagging doubts in the back of his mind didn't ease away. In fact, they got increasingly worse the night before as he laid in bed.

_What if Semi wasn’t interested?_

_Did I read the whole thing wrong?_

_What if Semi hates me after this what if I lose him_ —

An eternity of tossing and turning later, he eventually gave up on sleep. There was no use trying anyway, so he got up as quietly as he could and began pacing the room.

(He promptly got a smack on his head courtesy of Taichi throwing a pillow at him and threatening to chop his bangs if _he didn't go to sleep right this instant_ —)

So yes, he did show up to school with eyebags deeper than the Pacific Ocean, not only feeling like, _but also_ looking like shit (as so kindly pointed out by Semi).

But his eyes land on the chocolates again and he just _melts_ , every hint of fatigue and worry and self-doubt in his body gone.

He thinks back to Semi taking care of him, a comfortable presence by his side, to the little smiles they exchange when no one else is looking, as if it's a secret only the two of them know about. He thinks of forehead flicks, of teasing jokes and silly arguments. He thinks of strong hands gripping the ball, spinning it expertly and landing service aces with ease, a triumphant grin after a win.

When he thinks of love, he imagines ash blonde hair and bentos.

Shirabu looks back at the chocolates.

 _One more couldn't hurt,_ he thinks, smiling as he reaches for another.

*

Kawanishi walks up to him during practice.

“Shirabu?”

“Mhm?” He's busy stretching, pouting when he can't reach his toes.

“Did something happen between you and Semi-san?”

Shirabu stills, surprise evident on his face before it's back to his usual expression.

“...Why do you ask.” He mumbles, trying to sound bored.

Kawanishi shrugs.

“He's been staring at you a lot today, like, more than usual.” _More than usual?_

Shirabu's face flushes, and not because of the heat. He definitely wasn't oblivious, he had felt Semi's eyes on him the whole practice and it was slowly driving him insane.

(He didn't get hit in the face with any balls though, so that was a win)

“He's even staring at you right now.”

Shirabu's shoulders stiffen as he turns and accidentally makes eye contact with Semi who hastily looks away, a blush colouring his cheeks.

There are butterflies in his stomach as he momentarily forgets to do his stretches. It was understandable, after all, Semi's back muscles _were_ pretty distracting.

“Ugh, you guys are disgusting.” Kawanishi wrinkles his nose, but Shirabu can tell he's fighting back a smile.

“No one asked you, dumbass.”

Kawanishi, unfazed by the insult, squats down next to him. “You and Semi-san have been getting along really well lately.”

“It took a while,” He admits, continuing his stretches. “but Eita's good company.”

Shirabu realises his mistake the second he hears Kawanishi's amused “Eita, huh?” from besides him.

He doesn't have to turn to see the condescending smirk on his best friend's face, and makes a quick reminder in his head to google the most effective ways to cover up a murder.

“Shut up,” he said flatly, sporting an impressive blush. Kawanishi raises an eyebrow. “We've only just started using each other's first names today.”

There's a beat of silence. Shirabu shifts his position and Kawanishi starts warming up as well.

“I—I'm going to tell him after practice.” Shirabu whispers. Kawanishi nods in understanding. He had known about Shirabu's crush on Semi long before the setter had figured it out himself.

“Just don't overthink,” He reaches over and places a hand on Shirabu's shoulder, a reassuring gesture. “everything's going to work out.”

Shirabu looks over to where Semi is talking with Tendou and sighs.

“I hope so.”

He waits for Semi in the club room when practice ends, fidgeting with his nails. He watches the rest of the members trickle out, Kawanishi gives him a small thumbs up before he leaves while Tendou claps him on the back.

He doesn't have to wait for long. Semi emerges soon, his eyes lighting up when he sees him and makes his way towards him.

“Hey, Kenjirou,” There's a small smile playing on his lips. “what do you wanna talk about?”

Instead of answering, Shirabu steps forward and reaches for Semi's tie. The ash blonde stares at him in shock, watching as long and nimble fingers adjust it.

“Your tie is crooked.” Shirabu huffs from where he's standing in front of him.

Semi's voice comes out raspy. “ _Oh_. Thanks.”

Shirabu nods shyly and turns away quickly, but not before Semi catches a glimpse of a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

It's only when Shirabu’s at the door that he speaks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Walk with me, Eita."

Semi blinks, still not fully recovered from Shirabu standing so close to him and _tying his tie_.

Shirabu's blush comes back in full force. “Eita?”

Miraculously, Semi snaps out of it. The sight of his normally cold kouhai blushing so prettily now playing on repeat in his mind, and he silently thinks that it's a good look on him.

“Coming.” He grins, walking towards the door and holding it open for the second year, who mumbles a quiet “thanks” in return.

They walk together in silence, but Semi doesn't mind. It's not an uncomfortable one, and he'd grown used to Shirabu's presence by his side.

He sneaks a glance at the younger man, who seemed to be captivated by the cherry blossoms, now in full bloom.

And really, he should be admiring the flowers like a normal person, but Semi can't help but be enchanted by how the sunlight filtering through the trees paint everything in a rosy hue, including Shirabu. He had always been pretty in Semi's eyes, but underneath the cherry blossoms his kouhai could only be described as _ethereal_. Some petals fall onto his hair, and Semi has to resist the urge to brush them off.

He's still admiring the view when Shirabu catches him staring and promptly turns a shade of pink that could rival the cherry blossoms around them. He also doesn't fail to notice how often he keeps rubbing his hands together.

“Are you cold?” Judging by his red nose and shaky breaths, Semi already knew the answer. Wordlessly, he takes Shirabu's hands in his.

“Eita what—”

Shirabu's breath hitches when Semi cups his hands and brings them closer to his mouth, blowing gently on them.

“Is it warmer now?” Semi murmurs, rubbing the younger's hands in an effort to share some warmth.

“...Fuck.”

Okay, Semi definitely wasn't expecting that answer, nor did he expect Shirabu squeezing his eyes shut, his bottom lip trembling.

“Shit, Kenjirou what's wrong?” Semi is panicking now, frantic as he tries to comfort the other without even knowing _why_ he was crying. “I’m sorry, shit, I’m so sorry did I do something—”

Shirabu's breathy laugh cuts him off mid-sentence. He wipes at his eyes.

“You didn't do anything wrong, Eita.” Shirabu smiles at him, but it just looks so _wrong_ when he's on the verge of tears.

“But why—?”

Shirabu inhales shakily.

“You’re making it too easy to fall for you more than I already have.”

Semi open his mouth, then closes it.

Shirabu looks away, sniffling. “I don't expect you to feel the same way, I just,” a sob escapes his throat “I had to tell you.”

“I'm in love with you, Eita.”

Tears are flowing down his face now, and he squeezes his eyes shut to avoid looking at Semi, preparing for the harsh words of rejection.

They never came.

Instead, Shirabu feels warm hands cupping his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

“Kenjirou, look at me.”

Shirabu shakes his head.

“Kenji, _please_.”

At the nickname, Shirabu finally looks up.

“Why do you think I don't return your feelings?” Semi asks, tone gentle yet firm.

“You've said it yourself, I’m a terrible kouhai. I’m rude and disrespectful and I—I never listen to you. You always go out of your way to take care of me, but I just make everything harder for you.” Shirabu finishes, and he can feel tears threatening to spill out once again.

Semi hums and pulls Shirabu close, wrapping his arms around him. He moves to rest his chin on Shirabu's head, who stiffens but relaxes when Semi begins stroking his hair.

“It's true you can be a brat sometimes.” Semi sighs against his hair, and Shirabu moves to pull away but Semi tightens his grip on him.

“ _But_ ,” he looks down at the second year who’s burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I enjoy being with you. You're stubborn, and smart, and sassy as hell, and I love that about you. I'm not necessarily the best senpai, but I meant it when I said I care about you, Kenji.”

“Why do you think I started making bento for you? I care about you, more than you realize.” Semi gently turned his head so he was forced to meet his eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

“Eita...” Shirabu shudders as Semi caresses his cheek.

“Kenji,” Semi breathes out. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _Please_.” It comes out so needy but Shirabu can't find it in himself to care, not when Semi is leaning in, his hand cradling Shirabu's cheek as he closes the gap, pressing their lips together.

He feels Semi pulls him closer, and he melts into the kiss, reaching out to thread his fingers through ash blonde hair. Semi's lips are soft, and tastes vaguely like the strawberry chapstick he uses. It's everything he could ask for and more, he feels completely at home in Semi's arms.

_So this is what Heaven feels like._

When they finally pull apart, Shirabu is breathless. Semi's still cradling his cheek, eyes soft as he looks at him with pure, unadulterated affection.

“I love you too, Kenji. I love you so, so much.”

Shirabu's heart soars, but he can't bring himself to speak, knowing the second he does he'll just start crying again so instead he tugs at Semi's tie, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time when they break apart, Shirabu leans in to whisper in his ear. “I have something for you.”

Stepping back a little, Shirabu rummages through his bag, eyes lighting up when he finds what he was looking for. Carefully, he lifts the flower out, extending it towards Semi.

He hears Semi's small gasp as he accepts it, fingers delicately brushing across the red petals. “It's a..”

“A red carnation.”

Semi hums. “And it means..?”

For what must have been the 100th time that day, Shirabu blushes, burying his face in hands and mumbling something unintelligible.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you,” Semi teases, amused at his new boyfriend's adorable reaction.

Shirabu groans, but he answers more clearly.

“... Means my heart longs for you.”

Semi can't help but laugh at that, and engulfs him in another hug, being careful not to crush the flower.

“I can't believe you called _me_ a sap.” He grins, pressing a kiss to Shirabu's forehead.

Shirabu just pouts, nuzzling further into the crook of Semi's neck. The ash blonde exhales softly.

“I love you, Kenji.”

“... I love you too, Eita.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope to make more semishira fics in the future  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
